


The Problem with Dragons (or Darcy Lewis isn't human)

by vamprav



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis isn't human, Dragons, F/M, Good Loki, Ice Cream, M/M, Multi, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is stuck in the Avenger's Tower as a scientist wrangler, she hasn't flown in over a month, and she now has an alien fugitive hiding in her apartment. It has been a year and Thor is still in Asgard, arguing to remain on Earth.<br/>The stress was getting to her and she didn't think that she could keep her secret for much longer either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lies and Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is still Ironman.  
> Bucky has showed up at the tower.  
> Loki isn't posing as Odin.
> 
> Also some of this is using actual mythology and the reference to Loki's kids is some what accurate to the mythology, if you are interested in the myths don't use wiki it is wrong.

            Darcy Lewis had learned to lie at a very young age. Not just about the small things, either, about the big things as well.

            Oh, don’t get her wrong, she was a political science major who had applied to intern with Jane for six science credits. She had tased a god. She’d help the universe from going dark when Malakith came around.

            Darcy was a student and a girl and her hair was naturally that shade of chocolate. She hated cold, she was a spaz, and always carried a Taser.

            But that was who she was, she never lied about that in less it was a dire situation. She lied about what she was.

            Darcy wasn’t – strictly speaking – entirely human. In fact she wasn’t human at all. Oh, she still had humanity, sure. But on the biological level, in her DNA she wasn’t human in the slightest.

            You see, the problem with dragons had been that they were territorial. Their patch of land was _their patch of land._ Every once in a while a mated pair would live in the same area but dragons generally didn’t get along. With anyone.

            So when humans started to show up things began to go very wrong. Either the dragon got aggressive and started burning down villages and farms, resulting in the dragon’s eventual death. Or they started stealing sheep as tribute.

            Of course after the dragons who burned villages down were killed and the sheep stealers were found out, the dragons were in deep trouble. Many of their number had been slain and many more were about to fallow, they were quickly running out of time and options.

            A council of the elders of the species was called together to decide what to do. A few days later the first virgin was stolen.

            The dragons had found a way to imbue their magic and blood into the eggs of virgins. So, while the dragon was killed by a noble knight or some young hero, its children lived on. The virgin daughter’s became the Drage Datters and the sons became carriers.

            Darcy was lucky, her mother was a Drage Datter and her dad was a carrier. Some others of her kind had been born into such a long line of carriers they didn’t even know what they were. Her parents were thousands of miles away in the Rocky Mountains at the moment though and couldn’t give her advice on how to live in a Tower in New York with three scientists, a Norse god/alien, two assassins, a man who’s past time was flying around on a metal set of wings, a super soldier, and an ex-soviet spy that clung to the aforementioned super soldier like Velcro.

            After the Malakith incident Darcy had called Tony Stark, informed him who she was, and then asked if she and Jane could move to the tower. That had been the worst idea ever, Darcy often wondered what she had been on at the time and if she should take it again.

            In New Mexico there was no one around so she could fly around for hours without anyone seeing and in England there was a small community of Drage Datters where she could fly, New York had neither of those thing.

            What New York did have was sky scrapers and superheroes. Both of which were a major flying hazard especially after the invasion of fire breathing hawks – seriously what was the villain of the week thinking – last Tuesday.

            So Darcy was not a happy camper. The dragons had been a race that were very flying oriented and passed that trait down to their descendants. Being grounded for too long made Darcy grumpy, twitchy, and generally a horrible person to be around.

            Jane knew this and generally avoided asking Darcy to do anything more strenuous than getting coffee. Bruce fallowed her example after the first death glare, Tony didn’t.


	2. Loki is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Norse god/alien on Darcy's couch...

Darcy was fuming as she exited the elevator and stomped onto her floor - seriously an entire floor all to herself - of the Stark Tower. The resident Stark of the tower was pushing his luck, if he didn't stop pissing the young woman off she was going to taze him. Which would be bad.

Tazing the Stark would probably result in Darcy being promptly fired and then who would remind Jane she needed to eat regularly. Oh, Thor would try – which was honestly, sickeningly adorable to watch – but Jane was his girlfriend and could withhold sex for an indefinite amount of time. Faced with that Darcy had a feeling that the Norse god of thunder would cave quickly. Then, again Thor was currently in Asguard negotiating with Odin over being a loud to stay on earth with Jane. He wouldn’t be able to get Jane to eat even if he wanted to.

            Scientist wrangling was hard, genius scientist wrangling was even harder. Regular scientists knew when enough was enough and would sleep, genius scientists didn’t. They would just keep going and going and going and going, until they stopped working properly and forgot what they did last. When this happened Tony tended to make sentient toasters and Jane tried to construct star gates – that was the only name for the device she tried to build that Darcy could think of. Bruce wasn’t so bad, while he was a genius scientist he had learned that after 36 hours of no sleep he tended to Hulk out so he normally set an alarm to tell him when he’d been awake for too long.

            Of course the Hulk wouldn’t hurt anyone in the tower unless they attacked first, he was rather mellow these days and he liked Bruce’s team mates. It was now an everyday occurrence for Darcy to walk in on Hulk lounging around while Bucky played Mario cart and Steve sketched. It was quite adorable.

            But it was also infuriating. While a giant green rage monster was a loud to show up whenever he wanted Darcy wasn’t even able to stretch her wings. It was annoying frustrating and made her already bad mood worst.

            The only cure for this was ice cream and Ultimate Warrior. So Darcy headed straight for the kitchen, for the fifth time that week… She really needed a day off, no, a week. Definitely a week.

            A week would give her enough time to relax and fly to her heart’s content. Unfortunately she couldn’t take a week off, if she did Darcy would probably return to a crater rather than a tower.

            Darcy opened the freezer and there was a lot more ice cream in their than she remembered. She frowned, it couldn’t have been Jane, this was tubs of the gourmet stuff that Darcy could only justify buying once a year, meaning Tony had to have been the one to give it to her. He did that a lot, making or buying expensive apology gifts instead of actually apologizing.

            The intern’s mood lifted slightly, she was not above ice cream bribery. Besides, having enough ice cream to give Thor a sugar rush was never a bad idea. Particularly if it was double caramel mint crunch, which only Darcy and Jane liked.

            Darcy smiled, grabbed a tub of ice cream and a spoon, strode out into her living room, and froze. There was a Norse god/alien on her couch…

            There was a Norse god/alien on her couch and it wasn’t Thor.

            Loki was curled into a ball under a thick wool blanket and looked like hell warmed over. Darcy took one look at him and went to get another spoon from the kitchen drawer.

            “Okay, Lo,” the girl said as she sat on the couch and handed a spoon to the god, “why are you in Avenger’s tower? If Thor catches you he’ll drag you back to Asguard.”

            “I’ve nowhere else to go.” Loki said and reached for the ice cream. Surprisingly Darcy let him have the first bite of her favorite ice cream. “The Jotuns will kill me, Odin will throw me in solitary confinement until I go truly insane, and none of the other realms have any love for my person. At least on Midgard I have acquaintances that I can hide with.”

            “Loki! I live and work at Avenger’s Tower! How is this hiding?!” Darcy asked in a mildly panicked voice that is generally reserved for older siblings at their younger sibling’s first prom.

            “They won’t suspect I’m here, the staff made me dramatic and obvious.” Loki muttered darkly.

            “Ah, so you were under someone else’s control.” Darcy said with a nod. “I knew there was a reason you didn’t visit me or Mom.”

            Darcy knew Loki wasn’t that bad of a person. Sure he had issues but who didn’t and the Loki who had invaded New York was not the Loki that Darcy had known since she was three years old.

            The first clue was the aforementioned absence of consulting Darcy’s direct family. Loki always, _always_ consulted Darcy first or, on the rare occasion when he needed maternal but not motherly advice, Darcy’s mother before carrying out his mischief because they could normally talk him down from the serious shit that will get his mouth sown shut… _again._ There had been a few instances where they had to talk him down from _regicide_ – Odin had A+ parenting skills and could be a real douche some times.

            The second was the eyes. Darcy had known Loki since she was a toddler. She had seen him happy, sad, angry, jealous, suicidal – that had been the worst day ever –, in multiple different forms, and – on one very memorable occasion that shall never be mentioned ever again – getting his brain fucked out of him while he cried out in ecstasy. His eyes had always been green and would remain green even in an animal that’s eyes were supposed to be bright sunshine yellow. So when she’d seen Loki on TV after the non-invasion her first thought had been, “Why the fuck are his eyes blue?” Of course the second had been, “What did Odin do this time?” but that was expected since most of Loki’s more – childish? Immature? – extreme, that’s what she was going with, outbursts happened after Odin did something stupid, and probably Thor oriented.

            Clue three had been the stiffness in the way he acted, none of his normal grace had shown through in his robotic body language. The final clue was tied to that last one, he just didn’t act like Loki. He’d been too loud, too obvious, too cruel. Loki would never let you even suspect he was doing something suspicions until the prank had ended. Like that time he had pretended to be Darcy’s big brother, snuck into her prom, got her elected a prom queen over the most popular girl in school, and then made the speakers blare the Supernatural theme song for the rest of the night. Darcy had come home to a giggly Loki and a very angry Mother, it was awesome.

            “Yes,” Loki said, pulling Darcy from her musings, “and now everyone hates me. Even Thor.”

            Darcy sighed as she watched Loki devour three spoonfuls of ice cream in thirty seconds, she was never going to pry it away from him now. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Thor complicated things – he always does. “Thor doesn’t hate you, I don’t think he’s capable of hating you and he knows you weren’t acting like yourself. Besides he’s in Asguard trying to get Odin to let him stay on Earth, I doubt he’ll be back anytime soon. Also I don’t hate you. I didn’t hate you when you rode into my High school Graduation on a white horse, declared you would take everyone out for a drink to celebrate, then proceeded to lead everyone to the nearest bar and I don’t hate you now.” Darcy said as she placed her spoon on the coffee table and grabbed her hair brush.

            Loki’s hair was a tangled mess of black knots that needed to be untangled into its normal silk like appearance. She was surprised he had let it get like this, normally Loki was extremely vain about his night black hair – even if it was the thing that made Loki realize he was adopted in the first place – and didn’t let anyone besides Frigga, Darcy, and Darcy’s mother touch the strands. It was hilarious and Darcy had never seen Loki act like a girl quite as badly as when something got into his inky locks.

            Wait a minute…

            Girl…

            Hmmm…

            “Loki?” Darcy asked as she dragged her brush through her friend’s hair. Loki gave a questioning, happy purr as he leaned into Darcy’s body. “Do you want to befriend the Avenger’s?”

            Loki gave a barely visible nod.

            “Do you still have your magic?”

            Another small nod.

            Darcy grinned. “I have a plan.” She said in a smug voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Drage Datter translates to dragon daughter.
> 
> Please comment and give feed back.


End file.
